Tao de Shinsei
O Tao de Shinsei, o Caminho de Shinsei, se tornou a base da religião conhecida como o Shinseismo. O Clã Fênix é considerado o seu guardião. The Great Clans Esses ensinamentos foram registrados completamente por Shiba durante a audiência de Shinsei com o primeiro Imperador, Hantei.Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 O Tao é estudado e debatido pela Irmandade de Shinsei, Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 e considerado o texto sagrado mais lido de Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 96 Conteúdo O Tao começa com uma explicação sobre o ciclo dos Cinco Elementos, como uma espécie de prefácio. Segue adiante explicando como o comportamento dos indivíduos pode aprimorar a eles e a sua sociedade. O texto termina com uma explicação de como o karma e a reincarnação afeitam a transmigração da alma. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 166 Ele ensina que, assim como o ki vem do vazio e retorna a ele, a alma humana não permanece no submundo pela eternidade, mas existe em um ciclo de morte e renascimento. Apenas através da Iluminação é possível escapar do ciclo e de todo sofrimento que ele traz. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 168 Relíquia A cópia original do Tao está escondida na cidade de Gisei Toshi, do Clã Fênix. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 179 Citações Notáveis * “Ventos sopram, nações mudam, fortunas erguem-se e caem, mas o povo sempre será obrigado a suportar o peso.” In the Garden of Lies (Part 1), by Marie Brennan * “A apreciação da beleza é o princípio da sabedoria.” Meditations on the Tao (Core Set flavor) * “A chuva cai da mesma forma sobre o Imperador e sobre o camponês.” Flying Chariot, Standing, by Gareth-Michael Skarka * “Conhecer suas vantagens não lhe traz nenhum bem se o seu inimigo é capaz de impedi-lo de empregá-las.“Waning Hostilities (Fate Has No Secrets flavor) * “Consegue convencer a sua mente a não vagar a se manter na unicidade original?” Fire Tensai Initiate Disciples of the Void flavor) * “O Mestre compreende que o universo está fora de seu controle. Por ele aceitar a si mesmo, o mundo inteiro o aceita.” Wholeness of the Worl Disciples of the Void flavor) * “Cuidados diários levam a uma vida de paz.” Bonsai Garden (Tainted Lands flavor) * “Não se pode equilibrar os elementos quando não há equilíbrio dentro de si mesmo.” Teaching of the Elements (Tainted Lands flavor) * “A verdade do mundo pode ser encontrada sentando-se ao lado de um rio. O rio nunca começa, o rio nunca termina. Toda a vida é como o rio, lições nunca começam, lições nunca terminam.” Roving Michibiku (Elements Unbound flavor) * “Com nossas mentes fazemos o mundo.” Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III * “Servir ao Tao é servir ao Império. Um não pode ser separado do outro, da mesma forma que não se pode separar o mar da terra.” Those Who Serve (FFG Web) * “Um mestre deixa sua marca no mundo através de seus feitos. Em tais realizações, quatro grandes influencias podem afetar o resultado: Proficiência, Preparo, Destino e Sorte. Apesar da crença da humanidade a maior destas é a Sorte.” Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 104 * “Aqueles que temem agir já falharam. Perca o medo e ganhe o mundo..” Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 112 * “Filhos são meros reflexos de seus pais.” Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 123 * “Assim que uma pessoa deixa sua casa, já tem sete inimigosAs soon as a person leaves their house, they have seven enemies.” Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 129 * “Todo desejo é pesar, nascido de uma ligação grande demais com esse mundo, assim como a sombra segue sua forma. Nos prendemos a ele como macacos tentando agarrar o reflexo da lua na superfície da água.” Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 134 * “Uma pessoa que vê inimigos em todos os lugares está sempre cega para seu verdadeiro inimigo, pois ele está atrás de seus olhos.” Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 135 * “Domina-se a guerra abraçando a paz.” Purity of Spirit (For the Empire flavor) * “Percebe o mundo apenas uma mente aberta para ele.” Taoist Adept (Seekers of Wisdom flavor) Categoria:Magia e Religião Categoria:Livros Rokugani